1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reviewing of driving events and more specifically relates to capturing driving event data and selecting essential parts of the data for review.
2. Related Art
Typical systems for review of captured driving event data usually require reviewing of a significant amount of “raw” data. One of the problems with reviewing voluminous “raw” data is that it involves reviewing essential as well as non-essential data, and separating essential data from non-essential data (e.g. non-essential pre-event data, etc.). Both, the reviewing and separating of the data can be very time consuming. Since watching the non-essential pre-event data by an operator is usually a waste of time, the review process can be inefficient and time consuming.
Today, there is no system in place that can efficiently shorten the review process by helping to determine which portion of the captured data is essential, selecting the essential portion of data, cueing the selected data for review, and retrieving additional data leading to the event if it is necessary.
Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for selective cueing and reviewing of the driving event data that allow to index playback of the captured data just prior to the beginning of the essential event data so the non-essential data can be skipped during the review.